


not where you want to go, (but what you want to do)

by icarusinflight



Series: FBI Sterek [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: FBI Boyfriends, FBIS, M/M, week 1: FBI sterek on vacation, written for Sterekiseternal's FBI sterek prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusinflight/pseuds/icarusinflight
Summary: Derek is fiddling with Stiles’ list in his hands. Stiles’ list with boring stuff on it that Stiles does not care about in the least anymore because Derek wants to go to Harry Potter World!The one where Stiles and Derek go on Vacation





	not where you want to go, (but what you want to do)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FBI Sterek event hosted by https://sterekiseternal.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> this is for the prompt "FBIS on vacation"

 

 

Stiles’ is the one who pushes for the holiday. Derek’s just happy sitting around, reading his books, but Stiles is adamant they need to get out of the house for once.

But deciding on a place is tough.

Stiles is adamant there’s no way he’s going anywhere in South America, and in his mind South America is _Cora’s domain_ even if “she can’t own the whole continent Stiles.”

But he still wants to go somewhere else.

Derek is the one to suggest that maybe they should base their trip less on _where_ they want to go, and more on _what they want to do_.

Stiles wants to do bungee jumping, snorkelling and his third one just reads ‘be a tourist’

Derek wants to do museums and hiking and Harry Potter World.

“Wait. What?”

“it’s.. it doesn’t matter” Derek says, ducking his head, and reaching for the paper list Derek had slid over to Stiles, but Stiles yanks it away from Derek’s outstretched hand.

“No no no no, you put it on the list. We can work with this.” Stiles is already getting excited. For one, he _loves_ Harry Potter, and secondly _Derek asked for this_. He’s excited. He might get a little carried away “You know there’s two right? There’s the Orlando one and the California one and I guess there’s even stuff in England for it. I mean I don’t know what the stuff is but I can look it up. I know there’s stuff. We could go there. To England. To see Harry Potter Stuff.”

Derek is fiddling with Stiles’ list in his hands. Stiles’ list with boring stuff on it that Stiles _does not care about in the least anymore because Derek wants to go to Harry Potter World!_

Stiles is already grabbing his laptop, ready to do all the research on this, fingers tapping the keys to wake it up from laptop slumber when Derek speaks up, and his fingers still immediately.

“I, umm, I do know there are two, and there’s a studio tour in London” Derek’s watching his fingers as it folds and unfolds Stiles’ list “but, I think I’d like to go to the one in Orlando.”

Derek finally tears his attention away from the paper list to look at Stiles “but I’d like to go to London one day with you? If you’d like to?”

“Hells yes!” Stiles says emphatically “of course. Yeah of course I’d like to. I’d love to. England. That’d be sweet” god it’d be so much better if Stiles could sound like an adult right now, but he’s so excited right now his teenage self has taken over.

He takes a deep breath, and wills himself to not sound like a hyperactive teenager.

“Okay, so, London England one day. For now I’m gonna look up flights and stuff for Orlando. We’re doing this. No takebacksies now my fanboy self could not survive that.”

Derek face breaks into a smile, the tension slipping away with the expression.

“No takebacksies Stiles. We’re doing this.”

-

Stiles buys Derek a Sirius Black wand and a Hufflepuff shirt, Derek buys Stiles a Marauders Map and the biggest box of chocolate frogs they have. Not a single one makes it onto the plane home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> This was my first Sterek fic ever, and it's been on tumblr a little while, but I thought I'd put it on here too.
> 
> Find me on tumblr at candybarrnerd.
> 
> Comments and kudos give me life :)


End file.
